George III of Britain
| religion= | birth= | death= | cause of death= | political office= }} King of Hanover | parents=Frederick of Hanover (Prince of Wales), Augusta of Saxe-Gotha | spouse= Charlotte of Mecklenburg-Strelitz | children= 15, some predeceased him | family =Victoria of Britain (granddaughter) |house = Hanover}} }} }} George III (George William Frederick) (4 June 1738 - 29 January 1820) was King of Great Britain and King of Ireland from 25 October 1760 until 1 January 1801, and thereafter King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland until his death. George was the third British monarch of the House of Hanover, but the first to be born in Britain and use English as his first language. In fact, he never even visited Germany, even though he also held the title of Prince Electorate of Hanover from 1760 to 1806 and of King of Hanover from 1814 until his death. His reign of 59 years was exceeded only by Queens Victoria and Elizabeth II. George III's long reign was marked by a series of military conflicts involving his kingdom and much of the rest of Europe. Early in his reign, Great Britain defeated France in the Seven Years' War, becoming the dominant European power in North America and India. However, many of its American colonies were soon lost in the American Revolutionary War, which led to the establishment of the United States. Twenty years after that, Britain was engaged in the Napoleonic Wars. His personal life was marked by frequent bouts of mental illness, and from 1811 onward he lived in virtual seclusion. George III in The Two Georges During George III's reign, Britain found itself at loggerheads in the 1760s with many of its North American colonies when certain entities grew dissatisfied with how the homeland was governing them. George III contributed much to averting a possible rebellion in the Colonies when he received a delegation led by Colonel George Washington at the Court of St. James. The monarch and the Virginia planter discussed the difficulties the Colonies were having with British rule, and ultimately reached a compromise that eased tensions and allowed North America to remain under the rule of the British Empire, laying the foundation of the North American Union. The agreement was commemorated by a painting by Thomas Gainsborough featuring George III, Washington, and several luminaries of the age. The painting, called The Two Georges, became a symbol of British unity throughout the empire as a whole.The Two Georges, Ch 1. George III in Atlantis Under the reign of George III, Britain was able to seize France's holdings in Atlantis, as well as in Terranova and India during the French and Spanish War.Opening Atlantis, pgs. 427, "Nouveau Redon" generally. However, the cost of protecting its colonies and administering its conquered territory caused some financial strain on the country. As a result, the king and the Parliament initiated a series of new taxes in Atlantis and Terranova. As no colony had representation in Parliament, Atlantis soon chafed under the new taxes.The United States of Atlantis, pgs. 9-10 When the British government began cracking down on dissent, Atlantis began a war for independence.Ibid., e.g., at pgs. 16-18. Despite the efforts of British troops and loyal Atlanteans, including a string of military successes in the first year of the war, the Atlantean dissenters were able to continue their fight, even spreading it to Terranova.Ibid., pgs. 106-110. Seeing the success of the Atlanteans, France recognized the United States of Atlantis in 1776 and declared war on Britain.Ibid., pg. 215. The cost of the war soon proved unpopular in Britain. With the defeat of General Charles Cornwallis at the Siege of Croydon,Ibid., pgs. 350-381. the King and the Parliament capitulated, and recognized the independence of the United States of Atlantis.Ibid., pgs. 392-395 See Also * An unnamed monarch of England in A Different Flesh, section "Though the Heavens Fall," whose reign includes 1805. * George III at the Eric Flint Wiki References Category:Characters with Disabilities Category:German Monarchs Category:Knights (OTL) Category:Pretenders to the French Throne (OTL) Category:Princes of Wales Category:Victoria's Family Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL)